Channel 13 ready to compete with ABS-CBN and GMA-7
June 20, 2014 COMPETITION IBC is the third leading television and radio broadcast company in the country and the Philippines. The company currently competes for audiences and advertising revenues directly with other broadcast stations, radio stations, newspapers, magazines, cable television, and outdoor advertising within their respective markets. The television broadcast industry faces fast-paced, continuous changes in technology and innovations in programming, the possible rise in popularity of competing entertainment and communications media, and government restrictions or actions of regulatory bodies. The company’s closest competitor in the Philippines is ABS-CBN and GMA Network. Both networks target a general audience with a mixture of family entertainment, news, drama, and general programming. Other key networks in the Philippines include TV5 and the government-sequestered RPN, and state-owned PTV networks, which have distant audience share and ratings relative to GMA and ABS-CBN. Featuring new programs, talents, and look. The said blocktime agreement allowed Viva Entertainment to control and manage IBC-13's programming content and airtime sales. More networks expected to join the ratings game Much of the excitement of showbiz this 2014 will most likely be provided by television as in previous years, via the unrelenting battle of the networks. particular battle might to fight against rivals ABS-CBN and GMA-7. RPN-9 will most likely find its steady following for some of its show (and not only that the KBL and MBA games) and could eat up into the ratings game of some of the shows of the two leading networks. The still very much government-owned IBC-13, currently is the number 3 station as the third giant networks, will also surely find its new audience following for some of its shows (and also including the PBA and NBA games) and could eat up into the ratings of some of the shows of the two leading networks. An industry leader in the '80s, may also seize a steady following with some of its new shows. Twenty fourteen with ABS-CBN and GMA finally taking the leader over the other networks, which but naturally will want to reclaim and reassert its position as the industry No.1 as well. The Canoy-owned network has further opened its primetime to blocktimers and co-producers like Viva Communications, Inc. and Asian Television Content Philippines Corporation (ATC), which is definitely good since network executives that can be into top-rating shows. Further hear that IBC-13 wants to beef up not only its sports and entertainment shows, but also its news and current affairs programs. The repackaging of IBC-13: I think, decided that the management of IBC-13 need to have a stronger and more impressive masses in Philippine television so surely, you re-repackage them. It began to re-establish its presence with the introduction of innovative mass-based programming in an area when foreign canned shows dominated the boob tube. IBC's relaunch in 2014 as the Kapinoy network last 2011 and proved to be a smart move. Since 1996, the network moved up the ratings ladder with a peed that astonished everyone. It will catapulted to the number 3 spot. That same year, all the top 25 slots in the ratings were IBC programs. Just look at the DJs of the FM radio stations 89 DMZ, playing some dance music, and Wave 915, playing some urban music for hip-hop and R&B. It channels 2 and 7 are going for the masses. Is the strategy of IBC-13 to go for more intellectual viewers for a good one. Personally like IBC-13 for coming up with more original shows. They come up with very interesting ideas in case often. They both really lack marketing and more aggressive marketing for more aatract to viewers through producing shows and repackaging added new programs. I'm tired of watching the shows from 2 and 7 craving for more intellectual from local channels. GOOD FOR CHANNEL 13: IBC-13 has good shows intend to complete more viewers. After acquire the NBA and PBA games, in attract more viewers of the Kapinoy network should invest more on genre shows. Go 13! Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13, more telenovelas, Taiwanovelas and Koreanovelas as well. Before that, IBC-13 compete with its top-rating shows like Iskul Bukol, Chicks to Chicks, T.O.D.A.S., See-True, Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, Eh Kasi Babae, Sic O'Clock News, Maricel Live, The Sharon Cuneta Show, Loveliness, among others. Some of the full-lenght Tagalog films airing Piling-Piling Pelikula and IBCinema. Now, IBC-13 is still struggling I hope this year will be a good one for this channel. At the time, they have the fantasy series Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo and Janella in Wonderland, drama series Only Me and You for a good soaps at night. For more nightly shows in balancing local programming: Tasya Fantasya, Maya Loves Sir Chief, T.O.D.A.S., Love Notes, Dingdong n' Lani, the children show KapinoyLand, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Born to be a Superstar, PBA and NBA basketball games, ONE FC, TreseBella's The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Muhka ni Ana) and La Teniente, Viva Box Office and Sunday Sinemaks. Told us our friend, Jose Avellana, the chairman of IBC to relaunch the 3rd season of Born to be a Superstar, the biggest singing reality search in Philippine television last April 5, 2014. Plans also said the TV networks do something of the nationwide and worldwide version. I personally feel that IBC-13 should take a chance on getting a local franchise of Born to be a Superstar. The yuppies are a great target audience especially now when singing contests in Philippine TV seem to be focused on making pathways for 15-25 year olds. Yuppies, too, need Idols coming from the 20-25 year olds age bracket. Gradually also now that Channel 13 especially given the third spot behind ABS-CBN and GMA. According to Canoy, many new programs are reportedly planning to launch IBC-13 this year to be some competitive and becoming more comparable they turn to the two giants. IBC-13 is now owned by telecom magnate Jose Avellana, Boots Anson-Roa and Lito Ocampo Cruz. The Kapinoy Network will have a new station in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City and transmitter tower in Coca Cola sales office, Roosevelt Avenue, San Francisco Del Monte, Quezon City. Althrough they will retain the Broadcast City studios, the Coca Cola sales office in Roosevelt Avenue will cater mostly to LIVE programs that is both accessible to the talents and audience. The Kapinoy Network IBC-13 has been constantly plugging that it topped the TV surveys last 16 years. The voice over says that the survey's results were expected by IBC people. However, people had no doubt because of the credibility of such a claim. They say the reason IBC-13 is allegedly leading in some surveys is because it has pirated and copied most of the top-rated programs of the other networks. In our opinion, the surveys would have been convincing if IBC-13 retained most of its original programs when it goes on the air. That way, it claim to make the presence felt in the broadcast industry that IBC-13. The Kapinoy Network, is really number three. The fantaserye genres from fairies, mermaid, superhero, adventure, among others. And the adaption based on komiks, original tales about the Pinoy fantasy. It’s the first time that the press was invited by any network to a trade relaunch and Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13 proved to be a show of force and numbers. They introduced all their forthcoming shows, including new fantasy series like Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo, Janella: A Teen Princess, Voltron Man. It seems now that need more soaps to compete directly with the soaps of GMA-7 and ABS-CBN.